Kniha o Warlicovi
Prosím pomozte mi vytvořit knihu o Warlicovi , vždy přispějte několika větami ,které navazují na ty minulé zde jsou informace ,které o Warlicovi můžete sehnat kniha je zde prosím připisujte Wargoth is half of Warlic, but he Atleans mentioned that the "Son"(Wargoth's own son) saved them the first time around at the expense of his own life, and in the Xan saga we see "Warlic" falling into lava and appearing through a portal here. He also says something about losing everything. Doesn't this imply that he is the Son? Meaning that the true Wargoth was either killed or is still out there. Any thoughts? *Upkeep: 1.5*round(0.13125 * (38.1 + 2.3375*YourLevel + 0.01125*YourLevel^2)) SP, rounded normally *If you do not have enough SP on the first combat round after you obtain this guest, then he does nothing for one turn* (without costing SP). On every other round, if you do not have enough SP, then he leaves.** *Warlic waits for you to be ready. (##SP required or he will leave next turn) '' **Warlic leaves to continue some of his research. (Not enough SP: ##SP required) Damage: **Base: 0.3 * (5.25 + 0.5625*YourLevel+ 0.00375*YourLevel^2) damage, rounded normally **Rand: 0.3 * (10.5 + 1.125*YourLevel+ 0.0075*YourLevel^2) damage, rounded normally **Stat: * (100 + 4.4*YourLevel)% BTH: +(Level/4), rounded down ATTACK RATE: + CHA/2% Rate at -66 CHA: 67% Rate at 0 CHA: 100% ATTACK Hits: 1 Type: Magic Element: «See below†» Damage: 80% Base, Random, and Stats damage BTH: +0 plus Stats †Note: This attack element-seeks between the eight standard elements. It uses whatever element the monster is weakest to. '' *'Name' : Warlic *'Gender' : Male *'Class' : Archmage *'Affiliation' : G.E.A.R.S. Unniversity {lapsed} , Swordhaven Magical Academy {lapsed} *'Ocupation' : Dean of the G.E.A.R.S. Unniversity {lapsed}, Member of the Swordhaven Academy {lapsed}, Blue Mage, Teacher of Nythera Warlic is widely known throughout Lore as the Blue Mage. He is living near Lymcrest, and has helped them with their troubles with Xan, in which he had a personal stake. Xan and Warlic were once friends attending the Swordhaven Magic Academy. Both fell in love with the same girl, Jaania, resulting in a magic duel between the two powerful mages.Warlic accidentally set Xan on fire. It would have killed him, as Warlic was unable to stop the flames, but he did manage to change it to a healing fire instead, keeping Xan alive. As a result of the fight, however, Jaania was trapped in a crystal. Warlic believed the only way to free her was by his and Xan's combined power, but Xan swore he would free her on his own. He also swore vengeance against Warlic. Ultimately, Warlic and the player defeat Xan, although he is later revealed to be alive. Warlic also shares a tower with Cysero, but Warlic cannot stand Cysero's mess, so they painted a line down the center that neither can cross. The Players character explores Cysero's side of the tower in attempt to find a spellbook to summon the DoomKitten and find the true dragon egg. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090407160351/dragonfable/images/4/41/New_warlic.PNGWarlic's New Form after Being Revitalized in DeathAdded by Namikaze AisanIn "The Storm," Warlic and Nythera fight to the death after the player completes her "Potion Making" quest. Nythera proceeds to use the potion the player made previously to kill Warlic and appropriate all his powers. She then issues a challenge to the Elemental Lords, summoning their forces to attack Falconreach, the war for this matter has ended, but it is the first war in DF history we have lost.Warlic had his funeral, and Twig the moglin gave him a ice/fish cream cone. Artix mourned him by giving him some of his wasabi sauce, Lady Celestia gave him a teacup, and it is said that they will erect a statue, in honor of the blue mage in Falconreach (possibly battleon). The statue stands in the south side of Falconreach. You can find Xan there as well. Currently on AdventureQuest, Warlic is fading in and out and says it has something to do with an issue in the past and on AQWorlds the Warlic server has been replaced by the Nythera server. The player this time explores Warlic's side of the tower in attempt to reach him in time to save him. However, in the latest quest, Nythera fights the elemental avatars and loses, deciding to bring back Warlic. You then play as Warlic, fighting the avatars and winning. Warlic pardons Nythera, but still grounds her. Location Warlic is found within the realm contained in The Portal by his large tents. After entering his portal, head northeast to find him. Warlic's name in real life is JD Adams. Description The Archmage Warlic is tall, wears blue cloak with fur trimmings and has silver-white hair. If you talk to him, he will actually call himself a "blue mage." He's over 5000 years old. Current Status Warlic has been currently reported as missing, after the Mysterious Stranger's defeat Services *Heal and Potions Refill Shop *Warlic's Elemental Shop *Warlic's Reward Shop *Warlic's Crystal Shard Shop Quests Elementals (Random Quest) *A Named Elemental *Miner's Barracks *What's mine is mine Other Quests Save Lymcrest! *The River Of Fire *Fetching Fire *Wind Mountain *The Pure Pool *Xan's Volcano Fortress *The End? The Letter *The Crystal Shard Dragon Egg *Breakfast with Warlic *Crossing the Line *The Gathering *Summoning Help =Guest Statistics= =Enemy Statistics= Information Resistances Shrink: 100% Immobility: 35% Ice: 50% Energy: 20% =Additional Images= *http://dfwiki.com/w/File:WarlicSkillBar.PNG Warlic's Skill Bar *http://dfwiki.com/w/File:WarlicStats.png Warlic's Guest Stats *http://dfwiki.com/w/File:WarlicEnemyStats.PNG Warlic's Enemy Stats (Level 40) =Trivia= *Other games have been affected due to Warlic's supposed death after Nythera killed him. In AQW, the Warlic server has been replaced with the Nythera server. *It was thought that his supposed death caused him to fade out of existence in AQ, but was actually not related to the incident. *Warlic now has a new look because his journey to Death's Realm revitalized him. *You are able to play as Warlic in The Final Showdown. *If you talk to him and ask about his name, the "Blue Mage", he will say he chose it because Black, White, and Red mage were already taken. This is a reference to the popular video game series, Final Fantasy. But, there is also a blue mage in final fantasy. The DF team apparently didn't know. *Warlic also appears as a character in AdventureQuest Worlds in the BattleOn town. He sells magic items to players and you can view 5 cutscenes through him. *You play as Warlic in The Final Showdown from the Elemental War. *IN the Elemental War when you play as Warlic, he says,"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!", a pun from Gandalf in Lord of the Rings:The Fellowship of the Ring. *http://dfwiki.com/w/File:Warlic.PNG Warlic's old look *http://dfwiki.com/w/File:WarlicAQW.jpg Warlic as he appears inAQW Location Warlic is found within the realm contained in The Portal by his large tents. After entering his portal, head northeast to find him. Warlic's name in real life is JD Adams. Description The Archmage Warlic is tall, wears blue cloak with fur trimmings and has silver-white hair. If you talk to him, he will actually call himself a "blue mage." He's over 5000 years old. Current Status Warlic has been currently reported as missing, after the Mysterious Stranger's defeat Services *Heal and Potions Refill Shop *Warlic's Elemental Shop *Warlic's Reward Shop *Warlic's Crystal Shard Shop Quests Elementals (Random Quest) *A Named Elemental *Miner's Barracks *What's mine is mine Other Quests Save Lymcrest! *The River Of Fire *Fetching Fire *Wind Mountain *The Pure Pool *Xan's Volcano Fortress *The End? The Letter *The Crystal Shard Dragon Egg *Breakfast with Warlic *Crossing the Line *The Gathering *Summoning Help =Guest Statistics= =Enemy Statistics= Information Resistances Shrink: 100% Immobility: 35% Ice: 50% Energy: 20% =Additional Images= *http://dfwiki.com/w/File:WarlicSkillBar.PNG Warlic's Skill Bar *http://dfwiki.com/w/File:WarlicStats.png Warlic's Guest Stats *http://dfwiki.com/w/File:WarlicEnemyStats.PNG Warlic's Enemy Stats (Level 40) =Trivia= *Other games have been affected due to Warlic's supposed death after Nythera killed him. In AQW, the Warlic server has been replaced with the Nythera server. *It was thought that his supposed death caused him to fade out of existence in AQ, but was actually not related to the incident. *Warlic now has a new look because his journey to Death's Realm revitalized him. *You are able to play as Warlic in The Final Showdown. *If you talk to him and ask about his name, the "Blue Mage", he will say he chose it because Black, White, and Red mage were already taken. This is a reference to the popular video game series, Final Fantasy. But, there is also a blue mage in final fantasy. The DF team apparently didn't know. *Warlic also appears as a character in AdventureQuest Worlds in the BattleOn town. He sells magic items to players and you can view 5 cutscenes through him. *You play as Warlic in The Final Showdown from the Elemental War. *IN the Elemental War when you play as Warlic, he says,"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!", a pun from Gandalf in Lord of the Rings:The Fellowship of the Ring. *http://dfwiki.com/w/File:Warlic.PNG Warlic's old look * *http://dfwiki.com/w/File:WarlicAQW.jpg Warlic as he appears inAQW kniha je zde prosím připisujte Kategorie:kniha